


See You Again

by Gravytrain101



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Murdock's Past, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The team is captured with a mysterious man and with hope that their Captain will come and save them.





	

See You Again 

BA, Face, and Hannibal are sent on a mission ordered by their corporal. Once they get to the destination they get kidnapped and thrown into a cage with a man that has been a prisoner there long before them. 

The man seemed to recognize his new roommates and asked, “Are you Hannibal Smith?”

Hannibal said, “Yes, who’s asking?”

The man said, “Oh sorry, I am Eric Murdock. I believe you know my brother James Murdock.”

Hannibal said, “The Murdock we know goes by HM.”

Eric said, “Oh yeah he went by our Dad’s initials.”

Face asked, “Your Murdock’s brother?

Eric nodded. 

Face asked, “How did you know who we were?”

Eric pulled out a picture and gave it to them saying, “James sent that to me around Christmas, before I was captured.”

Face nodded. 

Eric asked, “How is he? My brother?”

BA said, “The fools crazy.”

Eric asked, “Crazy? What do you mean?”

Hannibal said, “When we were in ‘Nam he was our pilot and the only pilot that was left in the air. He would drop off supplies, take back the wounded, drop off more troops, and bring in some firepower when needed and still managed to miss everything that was fired at him.”

Eric asked, “What happened?”

Hannibal said, “He got us 3 and some others back to base and went back to get some more to bring back. He made a few more trips but one time he didn’t come back. A helicopter was sent out and they got him and we found out he had brain damage from hitting his head.”

Eric asked, “How bad is it?”

Hannibal said, “Not that bad. He has an invisible dog named Billy, he gets into characters a lot, childish things really, but other than that he is completely fine.”

Eric said, “I can’t believe he remembered Billy I mean he was barley 4 when we had him but died.”

Face asked, “Billy’s real?”

Eric nodded. 

Hannibal said, “He is apart of my team and I do background checks on all my guys but in Murdock’s file a few things were missing. Do you have any idea what they are?”

Eric said, “When he was 17 he joined the army, at 18 he flew with the Thunderbirds, then went back into the army. I bet I know your biggest gap…Murdock was in the CIA for years.”

BA asked, “That fool was in the CIA?”

Hannibal said, “That explains all the stuff he knows more about then we do I just thought it was from his childhood.”

Eric visibly paled at that word. 

Face asked, “What’s wrong?”

Eric said, “The stuff he learned definitely wasn’t from his childhood.”

Hannibal asked, “Care to enlighten us?”

Eric nodded as the team sat down ready for this story. 

Eric began, “I am 14 years older than James and our mother died when he was 3. Our Dad blamed James for her death and got really mean towards him. When he was 4 I was out of the house and I left my younger brother fighting for survival alone. Anyways by the age 10 he had 2 jobs and kept up with school. At 12 our Dad died and James went into Foster Care until he was 18.”

BA asked, “Why didn’t you take him in?”

Eric said, “I couldn’t raise a kid by myself.”

BA asked, “Well he’s your lil’ brother and family watches out for each other. I guess not in your case because you walked out of his life and us 3 became his family.”

Face said, “Settle down BA. Eric whens the last time you saw Murdock?”

Eric said, “I saw him before he was deployed and that’s when I gave him my old hat.”

Face asked, “Is this had red?”

Eric said, “Yes. Oh my god he still has it?”

Face said, “He never lets it out of his sight.”

Hannibal asked, “Does he think your dead?”

Eric sadly nodded. 

Hannibal said, “Well he will be surprised when he gets here then.”

Eric asked, “How is he going to get here?”

Hannibal said, “I stuck a tracking device on one of the guards.”

Eric was about to answer but they were interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades. 

Face said, “Murdock’s here.”

Eric asked, “How do you know it’s him?”

Face said, “He always tilts the front of the helicopter up and down. That’s his signal.”

Hannibal said, “That’s not him.”

Face asked, “What?”

Hannibal said, “He isn’t allowed to fly for a while but if he does then he will be kicked out.”

Face said, “I am 100% sure it’s him.”

Hannibal said, “He must be a passenger then.”

They were so relieved knowing they would get out of there. The guards began running around frantically around trying to get the chopper down. One guard grabbed an RPG and blew it out of the sky. 

Eric stood there unable to move from shock. He just watched his only family member he had left get blown out of the sky. 

BA felt cold, his teammate, no his BROTHER his little brother that he only ever made fun of just died in front of him. He made a mental image of the guy that had fired the RPG so he could destroy him later. 

Face felt numb because that bastard shot his best friend and brother. He felt Murdock was the only one that could understand him despite his craziness. He loved him and treated him like his little brother. 

Hannibal was boiling with rage at that man who pulled the trigger. He had heard people say that the team was his sons and he was their father and as time went on that became true. He loved all his boys but he always thought of Murdock as his special boy. As much as he wanted revenge he knew Murdock wouldn’t want that so he wouldn’t do that, just for his special boy. 

Shouting and heavy footsteps drew everyone out of their thoughts and they watched as some guards carried a guy to the cage door and threw him in then closed it and walked away. They looked down at the man and it was Murdock. 

Face said, “Oh my god, Murdock.”

Hannibal went over and checked for pulse and sighed in relief, knowing he was alive. They cleaned the cut on his forehead and arm the best they could and let him rest. 

BA said, “The fool’s still alive.”

Eric said, “I don’t believe it.”

About 20 minutes later Murdock woke up. 

Hannibal asked, “How are you feeling Captain?”

Murdock said, “My head is sore but otherwise I’m a’okay.”

BA said, “Crazy fool, he’s never been fine.”

Murdock said, “Hannibal I am still crash free, I didn’t crash that bird.”

Hannibal asked, “What happened?”

Murdock said, “I jumped on someone’s chopper that was taking off, pushed out all the guys and held the pilot at gun point.”

Hannibal said, “That will be going on your record.”

Murdock said, “Wont be the first time that happened.”

Face asked, “Where’s your hat.”

Smirking, Murdock opened his jacket reliving a red hat in his waist band, he took it out and put it on. 

Eric snuck up behind Murdock and said, “Hey James.”

Murdock asked, “Eric?”

Eric nodded. 

Murdock said, “I thought you were dead.”

Eric said, “Well whoever told you was wrong. Listen I’m-“

He was cut off by Murdock hugging Eric. They broke the hug and some guard came up and spat something at them and left laughing. 

Face said, “I wonder what that was about.”

Hannibal said looking at a tense Murdock, “I think our Captain knows, care to enlighten us.”

Murdock nodded. 

Hannibal asked, “Care to share?”

Murdock said, “They said they are going to kill all of us because I kind of brought our troops here.”

Eric said, “Nothing’s going to happen. We are not going to die.”

They heard explosions and the sound of their troops overthrowing the small camp. 

Hannibal smiled and said, “I love it when a plan comes together.”


End file.
